Personal Spacelog 1352
by Annere
Summary: Just a bit of introspection from a character that doesn't get much to say. No, I don't mean Hammond. Or Teal'c.


**Personal Spacelog 1352/78**

_Annere_

G

CATEGORY: Introspection

SUMMARY: A bit of introspection from a character who doesn't get much to say. No, I don't mean Teal'c. Or Hammond. Oh, just read it.

SPOILERS: (Episodes mentioned.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Disclaimer at end of fic? Please tell me that's legal...

DISCLAIMER: at end of fic- contains Spoilers

"Computer, Begin Personal Spacelog 1352/78"

"These Tau'ri- these 'Humans' as they call themselves. Such an enigma. So many, like most sentient species brutal, craven, selfish, vicious creatures. The vast majority as with most races are fairly decent, normal- if there is such a thing- hardworking people. And a few truly heroic. Is it an oddity, or a characteristic? If the people of Earths 'front line' were never put into such a situation what would have become of them? Its premier team for instance SG1? Of all the oddities of the whole peculiar race, this team would seem to be a prime example. Certainly insofar as they are the most mismatched meld of sentient beings I have ever come across. In this galaxy or any other!

Teal'c- the bravest man alive perhaps; to do what he did- turn his back on his people, his world, his life. His family. To have all those that ever knew him call him 'Shol'va' and traitor. To know that this would happen, yet do it because it was the right thing to do. The silent one: believed perhaps, to have no feelings by foolish people. Yet he has much guilt, unspoken yet keenly felt- each death on the orders of his former masters- and one does not rise in the ranks of Apophis with clean hands- or a clean soul. The responsibility for the capture and deaths of so many women in Apophis hunt for a host for his wife Amaun'et. And the capture of Skarra and his sister, and subsequent death of Sha'uri- Skarra's sister- and Daniel Jackson's wife. Without SG1- Daniel Jackson and Jack O' Niell in particular, he might never have turned so effectively. Oh, he would eventually have rebelled, slaughter- sickened and heartsore only to be killed by his own Jaffa teammates.

Daniel Jackson- another one who by rights shouldn't be there on a combat team. A scholar and linguist. A brilliant man it is true, who deciphered in two weeks what no one else had done with- what? 87 years on their hands? Without SG1 and the Stargate what would he have done, having thrown his seat with his academic peers? Gone back to digs probably and spent his whole life searching for proof to his wild claims. Or perhaps rejected them and gone back takt in hand to his blind tribe and finished his life teaching accepted archeology thoeries. A sad parody of a brilliant man who dedicates his life to truth- to spend his life teaching lies.

'Computer, show from beginning.

'Computer, continue log:

I have reread my beginning. What I said about the truly heroic of these people- well, Daniel Jackson is as good an example as any of this trait. Aside from all the obvious examples, what other person could forgive his wife's killer so easily- no, I take that back- not easily, honourably? Perhaps. Even considering the extenuating circumstances. Forgive that on top the previous wrong done by the same man to Sha'uri in capturing her and allowing her to be infested.

And of course Samantha Carter. Another scientist of a field that would be turned upside down by knowledge of the Stargate. Also as brilliant in her field as her teammate is in his own. So defensive at first, sensitive of how the military reacted to her gender and intelligence. Foolishness. The race that ignores half of itself will only move half as fast. If indeed it moves at all owing to the infighting. I do not know as much about this one as her teammates as most circumstances in which I have met her have usually involved all our lives being in mortal danger. A great inhibitor of normal conversation. Personally, I believe she would have reached space anyway on one of those primitive unwieldy contraptions they call spaceships; of which Odin speaks so derisively. She probably would have attained her goals, been decorated and promoted as time went by- and mourned the loss of her father Jacob Carter from that most insidious of diseases- one thankfully eradicated from our race forever.

And last, most certainly not least, the infamous Jack O' Niell. A hero to most, and a pain in the mikta to the rest, to borrow a Goa'uld saying. The accidental provider of most of my information- entirely unintentional- none of which shall ever be spread to any other being who may use it, or cause it to be used against them. The sarcastic, annoying, courageous soldier and the caring friend and father to his teammates now that his son has gone. Without the Stargate program and SG1 and Daniel Jackson and Skarra in particular who were instrumental in lifting him out of his suicidal depression he would almost certainly be dead by his own hand. A tragic loss to Earth, even if it did not know. A great leader whose integrity still shines. Well, nearly all the time. For as the saying goes- he's only human. No, that was cruel and condescending. He and his 'primitive' band have not only saved my life personally more then once, but have also saved my entire race from that scourge of all life, the Replicators. That one still rankles with Frey and Skopi who do not like being in the life-debt of creatures 'so far beneath us'. Freyja and Odin are more or less with me. Loki is, of course, ever the wild card and I know not where his allegiance lies.

I have been sidetracked though, I never meant to ramble on in this fashion. Ah, but it is only a personal log as opposed to the High Council. The decision at hand is whether this ship is to stay in this sector to keep an eye out for trouble or to return home. Some want to return home and not to 'act as babysitter to these primitives' (Skopi's theory). I have to admit I miss my family but the other ships have been out longer and need the return more. And a ship should be kept here in case of Goa'uld trouble. We will stay. I shall inform the High Council of our decision.

It has, obviously, nothing to do with wanting to see what trouble these humans find next.

'Computer, end personal log Thor1352/78 and encrypt."

**Disclaimer: **

_**I**, Thor, of the Asgard High Command disclaim all ownership of the Stargate and all it works. I have no ownership or even official knowledge of Jack O'Niell, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c or any other entites, deities or wannabe- deities; living, dead, forgotton or ascended, that have any connection to the great GEKKO, highest MGM or exellency SHOWTIME (_I'm so gonna get hit by lightening arn't I_). I also am unaware of any three UFOs in the night sky above Florida (of which my ship can't be one of since we don't exist.)_

Thor


End file.
